Black Symphony (Songfic)
by GaemGyu92
Summary: FF LEON yang berdasarkan songfic dengan judul yang sama. LEO. N. RAVI. LEON. NAVI. VIXX. DLDR. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


**Title: Black Simphony**

 **Author: kekasih hakyeon/? you can call me jtw-**

 **Genre: Angs-Drama (maybe -,-)**

 **Pairing: LeoNVi —broken! LeoN**

 **A/N: this is a songfic inspired from "Simfoni Hitam" by Sherina Munaf, dan akan lebih baik jika anda membacanya sambil dengarkan lagu itu. Yeah, hanya mendukung suasana saja sih. Itu terserah. *oke abaikan***

 **Dan kalau anda tipe orang yg 'melow', harap siapkan tissue, atau kerah baju anda juga boleh. Jaga-jaga untuk mengelap ingus anda jika sekarang anda sedang flu seperti saya *what?***

 **ini ff lama, dulu pernah di post di fb tapi saya hanya ingin cerita ini ada yg mengenang/? *apasih***

 **Warn: this is YAOI fic lebih tepatnya Shounen-ai dengan rated AMAN. This story is real made of me. Don't like? Saya kecup pakai pot kembang xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _~Malam sunyi kuimpikanmu_

 _Kulukiskan kita bersama_

 _Namun slalu, aku bertanya_

 _Adakah aku, dimimpimu?~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku berteriak lagi. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi. Ya, sakit. Bahkan aku tak bisa lagi mengungkapkannya. Sakit yang membuatku ingin memejamkan mata untuk selamanya.

Teriakanku semakin kencang, membuat dokter dan para perawat yg telah bertahun-tahun merawatku kembali datang keruanganku, kemudian dokter menyuntikkan sesuatu ketubuhku.

Membuatku terpejam dan berada disebuah tempat dipenuhi cahaya putih. Aku sendiri disana, hanya sendiri.

Namun perlahan kulihat sosokmu perlahan datang menghampiri, mendekatiku, berusaha memelukku.

Ya, sosokmu. Sosok bertubuh mungil, berkulit tan, punya mata yg berbinar dan senyum manis yg menggemaskan. Sosok yg amat kucintai hampir seumur hidupku.

Cha Hakyeon.

Aku memimpikanmu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~Dihatiku terukir namamu_

 _Cinta rindu beradu satu_

 _Namun slalu aku bertanya_

 _Adakah aku, dihatimu?~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taekwoonnie~"

Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat sosok manis yg muncul dari pintu. Kupasang senyuman terbaikku untuk menyambut kedatangannya hari ini.

Langkah-langkah kecilnya menuntunnya untuk menghampiriku, kemudian duduk disampingku. Setiap hari selalu begitu. Menjengukku, menceritakan banyak hal, menyuapi makan, menemaniku sepanjang hari sampai seseorang datang dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, hm?"

Dia menatapku seperti biasa, tatapan penuh pemberian semangat agar aku kuat melawan penyakitku.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku penuh kasih.

Dalam hati aku merasa senang, namun sakit sekaligus.

Sakit, karena kenyataannya kau bukanlah milikku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~Tlah kunyanyikan, alunan-alunan senduku_

 _Tlah kubisikkan, cerita-cerita gelapku_

 _Tlah ku abaikan, mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku_

 _Tapi mengapa? Ku takkan bisa_

 _Sentuh hatimu~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menata hatiku baik-baik.

Rencananya hari ini, saat Hakyeon datang menjengukku, akan kuungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Meski aku sudah tau jawabannya, setidaknya aku telah memberi tahunya tentang perasaanku sebelum aku pergi.

Akan kuungkapkan bahwa aku mencintainya, hampir seumur hidupku. Aku mencintainya, melebihi diriku sendiri. Meski aku tau, aku tak bisa memilikinya. Biarlah, yg penting aku sudah mengungkapkannya.

Pintu terbuka.

Kuhela nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu. Aku tersenyum melihat sosok yg kunantikan tersenyum kearahku, namun seketika senyumku sirna saat melihat seseorang dibelakangnya.

Kim Wonshik.

Kekasihnya.

Tunangannya.

Sekaligus saudara sepupuku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~Bila saja kau disisiku_

 _Kan kuberikan segalanya_

 _Namun tak henti aku bertanya_

 _Adakah aku, dibenakmu~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taekwoon hyung..."

Wonshik duduk disampingku, dan Hakyeon berdiri disampingnya. Mereka menatapku sendu, sekaligus penuh harap. Ya aku tau. Mereka sedih melihatku yg semakin hari semakin memburuk. Namun mereka juga berharap jika aku kembali seperti dulu. Kembali menjadi Taekwoon yg sehat, tanpa penyakit yg sudah menggerogoti tubuhku beberapa tahun ini.

"Wonshik... ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Aku berusaha tersenyum baik-baik saja, dan berusaha bersikap tidak tau pada arti tatapan mereka.

Kulihat dari sudut mataku, Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa ia? Apa ada masalah dengan Wonshik?

"Hyung... Cepatlah sembuh.. Aku ingin kau ikut andil dalam pernikahanku dan Hakyeon."

DEG.

Seketika aku membeku. Detak jantungku terasa berhenti.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku. Lidahku kelu.

Lagi-lagi aku harus kembali menelan rasa pahit.

Hakyeon adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku bisa bertahan sampai detik ini. Dan sekarang, semangat itu akan hilang dari hidupku.

Ini sangat pahit, bahkan tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan obat-obat rumah sakit yg selama ini kutelan.

Ini pahit.

Bahkan aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, selain tersenyum getir menyadari kenyataan.

Siapa aku, dan siapa Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~Tak bisa kah kau?_

 _Sedikit saja dengar aku_

 _Dengar simfoniku_

 _Simfoni hanya untukmu~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku termenung menatap langit-langit kamar rawatku.

Aku lelah.

Sungguh aku sudah lelah.

Aku sudah lelah berada diruangan berpenghangat ini, ruangan yg dipenuhi udara bau obat-obatan itu.

Aku sudah lelah berada disini, tanpa daya, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku sudah lelah memendam semua perasaan ini.

Perasaan yg sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah terbalaskan.

Aku sudah lelah.

Aku terlalu mencintaimu.

Dan tembok putih itu menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yg terjadi.

Perlahan kupejamkan mataku.

Dengan perasaan begitu damai, kusunggingkan senyum dibibirku, dan dalam hati kuucapkan,

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Cha Hakyeon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~Tlah kunyanyikan_

 _Alunan-alunan senduku_

 _Tlah kubisikkan_

 _Cerita-cerita gelapku_

 _Tlah kuabaikan_

 _Mimpi-mimpi dan ambisiku_

 _Tapi mengapa?_

 _Ku takkan bisa_

 _Sentuh hatimu~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon mengusap batu nisan itu.

Sudah sekitar satu jam ia menangis disana, sementara Wonshik menunggunya dimobil, karena Hakyeon memintanya untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

Perlahan tubuh mungil itu merunduk, kemudian mencium batu nisan bertuliskan "Jung Taekwoon" itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Taekwoon-ah? Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yg sama ia lontarkan, ntah pada sosok apa. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan semuanya. Ia sangat-sangat terpukul sekarang.

"Jung Taekwoon aku mencintaimu! Bukan Wonshik! Kenapa kau malah mengorbankan perasaanmu saat itu? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengakui kalau kau yg menulis puisi itu untukku? Kenapa kau malah membiarkan Wonshik mengakuinya? Kenapa? Ha?"

Hening.

Hanya terdengar hambusan angin sore membuat dahan-dahan pohon bergesekan, melantunkan irama merdu di tempat Taekwoon beristirahat sekarang.

Hakyeon menengadah, menatap langit senja dengan matahari yg bersinar indah sore itu.

Perlahan sosok manis itu tersenyum pahit.

"Melting voice... aku akan mengenangmu. Aku akan selalu mendengarkan lagu itu, lagu yg kau ciptakan, yg kau nyanyikan saat perpisahan sekolah dulu... lagu yg hanya sekali-kalinya kau nyanyikan.."

Tes...

Air mata Hakyeon jatuh lagi. dan segera ia manghapusnya dengan kasar.

"Taekwoon, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku tau ini tak mudah bagiku, juga untukmu. Tapi aku janji, aku akan hidup bahagia untukmu."

Hakyeon bangkit, dan menatap lagi ukiran nama pada nisan itu.

"Semoga kau bahagia disana, atau, tunggu aku di Surga."

Ia melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jung Taekwoon. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selalu. Sampai kapanpun."

Dan lagi, hembusan angin sore menerbangkan daun-daun mapple yg berguguran mengiringi langkah kaki Hakyeon meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

Meninggalkan sosok yg tengah tersenyum dengan damai, kemudian berubah membentuk cahaya-cahaya kecil, perlahan menghilang terbang ke atas sana.

 _Simfoni itu, telah sampai kepadamu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ampun.

Jangan bunuh saya karena sudah nulis FF gaje ini, dengan bahasa yg kacau dan cerita yg luar biasa absurdnya seperti saya.

Sekali lagi ini cerita lama dan pernah di post di fb saya jaman dulu. seobi nuna dan putri nuna sepertinya tau.

Dan lagi, silakan teror kekasih saya jika ada yg ingin kalian luapkan kepada saya huahaha.

terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita2 gaje saya yg selalu numpang posting. saya lupa acc ffn saya apa, karena saya bukan author sih XP

oke saya sudah cukup bawel seperti kekasih saya, saya pamit kembali kalem. /back to stay cool/

seeya-jtw

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okeh berhubung saya lg gak ada ide jg. Jd lagi" saya post ff punya gunung es kesayangan saya/?**

 **Dan ini gak banyak saya edit krn aslinya saya rasa udh pas. tp kl msh ada typo dan semacamnya, harap maklum. Mata saya siwer liat beribu-ribu pasal/?**

 **Silahkan di review ya~~~**

 **N-NNYEONGGGG~~~~**


End file.
